Storm of Irony
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: For Leafless. Unknown to her friends, Mikan is plagued with the fourth shape of alice.  Day by day, she grows weaker.  Will death be the only solution?


Ironic Fate

Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm sorry that I didn't update for quite a while, though, this is within my two-month limit, so that's fine. I've been working on this idea for quite a while, and I hope that you all will like it. The next chapter of this story will probably not be posted in a long time, so please do not be afraid to review. It will make me happy and possibly write the next chapter with more speed.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend, Leafless, also known as Nicole. I hope this could pay you back for all those PMs you replied to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. This amazing work of art belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

Please enjoy this story. Oh, and this is a belated Christmas present to you all.

Merry Christmas and have a great late Boxing Day and New Year.

**Ironic Fate**

**Chapter 1**

_Irony works best when it is least wanted._

Mikan skipped and whistled cheerfully at the thought of visiting Natsume later on with her friends. Over the years of knowing him, she realized that he was one of the most important and irreplaceable people of her life. She knew that she had a special place in his heart, but she wasn't that sure about what he truly thought about her, aside from a friend.

"Probably an annoying idiot, Mikan-chaan!" Mikan twirled around to see the infamous tactless mind reader, Kokoroyomi, with his trademark grin. Her face fell in disappointment and she murmured an 'Oh'. At that, Koko immediately wished that he had kept his mouth shut. But, as usual, the brunette gave a wide smile instead. "Let's go anyway, Koko!"

With a large smile, the two made their way to the hospital.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan cried happily as she entered the white hospital ward. Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka, and everybody of the Gang followed closely behind. Hotaru had come too, after persistent nagging from Mikan and Ruka. Natsume looked up warily. He glared at the mind reader who read his current thought. _I'm glad Mikan's here._ After putting his manga away, he turned to Ruka. The boy smiled warmly at his best friend. "Natsume, are you alright?"

"Hn."

Mikan crossed her arms at the unfairness of Natsume having to do missions for the academy. "Persona shouldn't keep giving you missions, Natsume-kun. After all, Aoi is safe."

"You're such an idiot, Strawberries, that's not..." HHHe wasn't able to finish due to a shrill scream. "You pervert!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Heads swirled at the sight of Hotaru's Baka Gun, then at Mikan, lying face flat on the floor. They waited and sweat-dropped at the 'everyday' routine between the two.

"Hotaru!" Mikan pouted, giving her puppiest dog eyes. Ruka blushed at the cuteness of it all, and turned even redder when he saw Natsume's knowing smirk. Hotaru whipped out her camera and snapped pictures in every angle. Mikan sat up slowly, tears at the verge of spilling out. She blinked adorably, and there everyone thought that she was going to burst out crying. A sudden jolt went through her body and with a yelp, she bolted outside. Her friends stared at her worriedly while Hotaru darted after her.

When Mikan reached the restroom, she coughed. Badly. Violently. Her face was beet red and her palms were blood-stained. After sighing and washing her hands thoroughly, she met her best friend a few paces away, who had just finished running. Mikan smiled warmly and exclaimed. "I'm fine, Hotaru! You didn't have to run after me. But, you really do care for me!" Hotaru evaded the body that was thrown towards her.

"Idiot. I'm more interested in all the money you owe me. Of course, it's growing with daily interest. Let's go back."

When they were back, they were assaulted with questions and 'are you okays' The nullifier calmly replied that she was fine and informed them that she needed to see her uncle.

Kazu Yukihara was the older brother of Izumi Yukihara, Mikan's father. He was also the High school principal. Mikan loved him dearly and loved hearing his voice, thinking that it could possibly sound like her father's.

"Uncle!" she greeted. Kazu gave a quick smile towards his niece. "Hello Mikan."

After exchanging a light hug, Mikan gave a sad smile. "It's not getting better."

Kazu looked worriedly at his niece. "Did you eat the pills? You didn't use your alice, right?" She gave a small nod, her usual smile devoid on her face. Her uncle gave an encouraging pat. "If you're feeling worse, we'll give you official permission to stay at a room away from the others. The doctors still estimate you to have at least six months before it gets really bad."

Mikan gave a bitter smile at the depressing information. "Please…Uncle. Don't tell anyone. I don't want them to worry. Please…" she requested softly.

The High school principal glanced at his niece. She was so much like her father, cheerful and straight to the point, while she had the determination and perseverance of her mother, Yuka. The brunette gave a silvery laugh. "What am I even worrying about? Everything will be fine."

Kazu looked down hopefully. "Remember to rest." When Mikan had agreed, Kazu lay back on his chair. "Izumi, help your child."

Natsume flipped a page of his manga, his face buried deep inside, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about Mikan. About how she ran out like she was in pain. If she was hurt, he thought angrily. The person would never be able to see light again. The excuse of going to the washroom was solid and normal. But it seemed suspicious on her part.

He pushed the thought away and continued on his manga.

Hotaru glanced at her best friend. Her usual stoic face showed no hint of emotion, as she opened her mouth for a yawn. Mikan chirped cheerfully. "I'm so glad you came, Hotaru!" She smiled happily, and then coughed silently. She recovered shortly after. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. You don't have to worry about me," she apologized. Hotaru mumbled quietly. "Baka, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Mikan opened her mouth in surprise and sniffed, coughing lightly shortly after. "Um…"

Hotaru strided to the door. "Stay in bed, or else you won't get better. If there's anything, call me-"

"I knew you cared about me, Hotaru!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Of course, there's a fee of 2000 rabbits. Since you're my best friend, I'll lower it to 1800 rabbits." And with that, the Ice Queen left. Mikan gave a huge sigh of relief. "That was close."

A sudden burning in her lungs, Mikan became dizzy as she coughed out blood. Before she passed out completely. "Natsume…"

Persona's presence made the Black Cat, even with his strength and power, stiffen. The normal, punk-like black hair with those black lips, the white mask and the jingle of the alice restrictors were the familiar warnings of Persona.

"What do you want, Persona?" the flame-caster spat out darkly.

"Now, now, Black cat, is that the way to greet your mentor?" He paused, mentally enjoying Natsume's threatening glare. "Mission tomorrow. I'll give you the details tonight." The Black Cat narrowed his eyes, willing him to leave, but the masked man kept still.

"What?" he hissed. Persona turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "Kuro Neko, keep an eye out for Ko Neko, will you?" he chuckled and added the other part under his breath. "Before you lose her."

All Natsume could see was red. "Why you bas-" Before he could do any permanent damage to the man, he disappeared. With light jumps from tree to tree, Natsume flew to Mikan's window. When he landed on the floor, all air from his lungs were knocked out. Mikan's room was messy, like someone had broken in. Curtains were ripped, books were sprawled on the floor. The brunette was out cold on the floor, and her lips and hands were tainted with dried blood. Her normal soft caramel hair was sprawled around her petite body and what seemed to be wet streams of tears had trickled down to her chin. Natsume ran over to her and picked up her body, which was as light as a feather. She whimpered, and the Black Cat promised hell to whomever and whatever had caused it. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes, before she collapsed again.

Natsume caught her in a heartbeat, by her side at once. He carried her bridal-style to the hospital. When the nurse stared at her for a second to long, Natsume glared. "Hurry up. She's a patient." He demanded none too kindly. The nurse hastily apologized and scurried to bring her to a room. To Natsume's surprise, it already had Mikan's name and her belongings. An image of Mikan hurt crossed his mind.

"Why is her stuff here?" he scowled. The nurse frowned sympathetically.

"Oh, Mikan Sakura-san stays here when she's not feeling well."

Another image of Persona hurting the brunette crossed his mind and his eyes narrowed. His heart clenched at the thought of it.

"Why…is she hurt?" he asked quietly. The nurse paused and settled the brunette in blankets. She seemed to have not heard the question, and Natsume was about to repeat it when she answered with an incredulous tone.

"You mean, you don't know? Sakura-san has one of the worst kinds of the fourth shape of alice. Unlimited. It's not getting better. She didn't want anyone to worry, I suppose…" the nurse rambled.

Natsume's heart stopped beating. He stopped listening when she said 'fourth shape of alice'. He looked at Mikan's pale figure, and his mind begged.

_No…._

Author's Note: I really hope you like this story. I've thought about it but never really put it into words. Please review.

My goal for all stories is to reach one hundred combined.

So please make my goal come true!

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

We bid our good byes to 2010!

_Ria_

_WT_uHUrry up


End file.
